Uratanuki
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = うらた |officialromajiname = Urata |othernameinfo = |aka = うらたぬき　(uratanuki) |birthday = 09|month = 08|&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 31774679 |mylistID1 = 35789880 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 11617226 |mylist2info = 2011 covers; deleted |mylistID3 = 32137853 |mylist3info = 2012 covers, deleted |mylistID4 = 5433669 |mylist4info = voice imitation etc.; deleted |mylistID5 = |mylist5info = |nicommuID1 = co1932293 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Aho no Sakata, Senra |otheractivity = }} Urata (うらた), also known as Uratanuki (うらたぬき) is an with a smooth, cute and nasal voice that could be defined as somewhat . He often changes his voice quality to fit to the song's atmosphere, but it's noted that he is still able to keep his high and pleasant tone. Urata was also known to frequently imitate the voice of Sumuzura Kenichi, most frequently as the character Okita Sougo from the anime Gintama. At the end of the title of his covers, instead of just putting "utattemita" (歌ってみた), he tends to put "utattemitanuki" (歌ってみたぬき) as a word play on his name. He used to cover songs using another account, also under the name Urata. However, his account was hacked on February 2013. So he deleted his previous Nico Nico Douga account and created a new one.Urata's Nico Nico Pedia entry Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Parody of Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan) (2008.04.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.04.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Mitsuba" (Parody) (2008.05.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Hijikata ga Taose Nai" (Parody of Airman ga Taose Nai) (2008.06.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Kumikyoku: Shinsengumi Douran Hen" (2008.07.05) (Taken down on NND) # "A u u ineine " (2008.08.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Kumikyoku: Suzumura Kenichi" (2008.11.30) (Taken down on NND) # "Curry no Uta" (2009.01.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Valentine Kiss" (Parody) (2009.02.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Kumikyoku: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu" (2009.02.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Gorilla to Issho" (Parody) (2009.03.26) (Taken down on NND) # "DoS Senshinkoku Unkoshiro Canyon" (Parody) (2009.08.13) (Taken down on NND) # "Double Action" feat. Urata and Sanji no Omemayu (2009.09.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Okita Sougo MAD" (2010.02.06) (Taken down on NND) # "DoS Lovers" (Parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.02.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Parody) (collab) (2010.02.22) (Taken down on NND) # "DoS Circulation" (Parody of Ren'ai Circulation) (2010.03.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Koi no ABO" feat. Aho no Sakata, Kurokaze, Shi~n, A24, Urata, Kisutama and Chage (2010.03.14) # "Fukkireta" -Durarara!! ver.- (2010.05.31) (Taken down on NND) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.02.22) (Taken down on NND) # "SPICE!" (2011.02.27) (Taken down on NND) # "Valentine・Kiss" feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2011.03.16) # "Cantarella" (2011.01.06) (Taken down on NND) # "I Love You, I Need You" (2011.03.19) (Taken down on NND) # "BadBye" (2011.04.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Kiritorisen" (2011.04.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Maigo Life" (2011.05.01) (Taken down on NND) # "orange" (2011.05.13) (Taken down on NND) # "Pedal Heart" (2011.06.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2011.06.18) (Taken down on NND) # "Blackjack" feat. Rimokon and Urata (2011.07.22) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman." (2011.08.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.10) (Taken down on NND) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Aho no Sakata, tane, Urata, Eal, Keysuke and Rimokon (2011.08.28) # "Matryoshka" (2011.09.18) (Taken down on NND) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Babylon" (2011.10.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Pierrot" (2011.11.13) (Taken down on NND) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.12.02) (Taken down on NND) # "PONPONPON" (Parody) (2011.12.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl " (2012.01.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Urata and Rimokon (2012.01.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.01.04) (Taken down on NND) # "PONPONPON" (2012.01.15) (Taken down on NND) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (2012.01.28) (Taken down on NND) # "Ai Kotoba" feat. Urata and Score (2012.02.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2012.02.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Kagefumi Étranger" (2012.03.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.03.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Panda Hero" (2012.04.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.05.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2012.05.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Haiyore! Ricchan" (Parody of Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) (2012.05.04) (Taken down on NND) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2012.05.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Melancholic" (2012.06.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mafumafu, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon and DC (2012.06.10) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2012.06.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (2012.06.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Usotsuki" (2012.07.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Blackjack" (2012.07.28) (Taken down on NND) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.09.08) (Taken down on NND) # "I ♥" (2012.08.18) (Taken down on NND) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Urata and Keysuke (2012.08.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2012.08.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Nibyokan" feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2012.09.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2012.09.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2012.10.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Hasukoi no Ehon" -another story Male view ver.- (2012.10.27) (Taken down on NND) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.11.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Kokuhaku no Yokou Renshuu" -Male view ver.- (2012.11.13) (Taken down on NND) # "te-yut-te" feat. Aho no Sakata, Inocchi, Urata and Chage (2012.11.15) # "Sarishinohara" -Piano ver.- (2012.11.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) (2012.12.04) (Taken down on NND) # "START" (2013.01.06) (Taken down on NND) # "WAVE" (2013.02.07) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2013.02.12) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) (Parody) (2013.02.20) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Synthesizer ver.- (2013.02.23) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2013.02.24) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2013.02.28) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.03.07) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.03.09) # "Yume Janai, Uso Janai, Me no Mae ni Aru Shiawasena Joukei" (2013.03.12) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -another story- (2013.03.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution For Jealousy) (2013.03.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.03.28) # "Reincarnation" feat. Senra and Urata (2013.02.07) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.23) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Parody) (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% ED) (2013.04.25) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2013.05.01) # "Invisible" feat. Senra and Urata (2013.05.02) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2013.05.03) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2013.05.04) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2013.05.05) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2013.05.06) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.07) # "Koi wa Chaos no Shimobe Nari" (Parody) (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W OP) (2013.05.10) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) (2013.05.17) # "Children Record" feat. Urata and Kogeinu (2013.05.24) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.05.24) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" feat. Hiiragi Yuka, Urata, luz, Sana and kain (2013.06.09) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2013.06.13) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (Picture Book of My First Love -another story-) -Arrange ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Hello Line" (2013.06.25) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (2013.07.21) # "Poison KISS" feat. Aho no Sakata, Senra, Shima, and Urata (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% Song) (2013.08.02) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2013.08.08) # "Tousou Honnou" (Flight Instinct) (2013.08.13) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.09.04) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusional Tax) (2013.09.19) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and The Last Day) (2013.09.22) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2013.10.09) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.10.12) # "Busamen Documentary" (2013.10.25) # "Telekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.30) # "SPLASH FREE" (Free! ED) feat. Urata, Akatin, Ishigantou, Senra and Kogeinu (2013.10.31) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.09) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2013.12.14) # "Aimai Elegy" (2013.12.19) # "Super Nuko World" (2013.12.21) # "Okochama Sensou" feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2013.12.25) # "Liberal Life" (2014.01.04) }} Discography Gallery |Urata melancholic 27838358.png|Urata as seen in his cover of "Melancholic" |Urata happy synthesizer 27052677.png|Urata as seen in his cover of "Happy Synthesizer" |Uratamajilove.png|Urata in his cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" |Eh ah sou urata.png|Urata as seen in his cover of "E? Aa, Sou." |uratamrmusic.png|Urata in his collab cover of "Mr. Music" |Urata website.png|Urata as seen on his website |Urata website profile.png|Urata as seen in his website profile }} Trivia * He desires to be 180cm tall.Urata's website profile * He likes apples. * He is now in his twenties. * He is often associated with raccoons, due to his name containing "tanuki" (たぬき), which means racoon. * He was born in Yamagata prefecure with blood type AB, and currently lives in Aichi.Urata's blog profile * He seems to like and own cats, as is evident from his Twitter pictures. External Links * Twitter * Bot Twitter * Website * Blog * mixi * mixi community